villagersandheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
Patch Notes 2.28.4 - Tuesday, June 3 2014
Patch Notes 2.28.4 - Tuesday, June 3 2014 'Notes to the Players' Midsummer’s Eve has arrived, a time of year when the Fae visit to spread mirth and mischief. There are also some very nice new outfits showing up. In addition, we have made improvements to combat that allow you to move and attack and cast spells at the same time. The build has a new system in place for Energy, or rather, Vim. Of course, changing the name from Energy to Vim and its color from yellow to purple does not change its nature (“A rose by any other name…” etc.) The reason for the change is that we felt the Energy system was being condemned for its name and its name alone. So, in order to avoid having the (energy) book judged by its cover (name), we changed it. Our basic philosophy about energy has not changed, we just want to make some adjustments. We think energy should have a real value (otherwise crafted items have no special value), but at the same time we don’t want to get in the way of players having fun. So, it’s all about balance. The main thing: this is our first change. We will be listening to all of you, and iterating on the energy, or rather, vim system in response to the players. This new system, and it stands, is not set in stone. We want to get it live, get feedback, and improve on it as we go. 'Quick Fixes in 2.28.5' A small patch will be pushed early Wednesday morning. It has just a few quick fixes. *• fixed: The time until a bounty resets is no longer being displayed. *• fixed: Some auctions in the Auction House aren't working. *• fixed: The spirit restore effect is lasting too long. *• fixed: mass heal range is not working right-- it should be 20 meters, but when you cast it, it won't affect players further than 10 meters away. 'Improvements' *• There is now an option in Settings to always show health bars over all player heads. *• Ranching: Sheep & Pigs should not get in the way of harvesting and interacting with other animals (or at least much less so). *• Gardening: we expanded the size of the tile when gardening that should make harvesting and watering crops easier. *• Artwork for the health orb is now improved. *• Characters’ heads will now turn to look at targets and at the cursor. *• MOUSE SENSITIVITY: We made the mouse sensitivity slider much more sensitive on the low (left-side) of the slider. You may have to readjust your mouse for this new setting. We also renamed it “Camera Sensitivity” since it only controls camera and movement and not the speed of cursor movement. *• When a player is idle for 30 minutes, they are returned to Character Select, with a message that explains this. Before, it would exit the game entirely with no message. *• When the connection between the game servers and a player's computer is dropped (when they haven't been able to communicate for a while), the player is returned to a connect screen with the message "The server has dropped the connection. If this happens to you frequently, we recommend that you check your internet connection". *• When a character's name is flagged to be renamed, we added this text to the dialog that requests the rename: "Please choose a name that is okay for all ages." *• It's no longer possible to climb up a steep mountain by doing back flips. *• Characters who are crafting now have an icon displayed above their head, making it easier to tell who is crafting if multiple crafters are around a single node. *• We removed some third-party dlls from the game that we no longer needed. *• Cheetah Boots & Golden Winged Helm: changed these so they don't affect speed in Combat. With the new changes to combat so that you can move and attack, these items made it impossible for monsters to hurt the player. *• Mod Chat was made lighter in color so that it's easier to read. *• We added the ranching tool tab to the animal vendor window (accessible from sign behind the animal pen). *• We also added a tool vendor and a harvest vendor to each village. *• We made a few slight tweaks to ranching to hopefully make it easier to interact with the sheep.: *o Sheep and Pigs are now about 25% smaller. Their starting size remained the same, they just won’t grow as big. *o We made some tech changes to the pig and sheep models that will hopefully make it so hovering over a sheep is easier and more precise.• We changed the requirement to create a guild village. *o Gold cost is now 500,000 gold, up from 100,000 *o Buckets of Paint is now a level 25 item, and requires level 25 cooking to make. Its new ingredients are now: 25x Byzantine Decoction, 15x Indigo, 15x Weld, 15x Safflower *o Town Flag is now a level 25 item, and requires level 25 tailoring to make. Its new ingredients are now: 15x Brocade, 15x Fine Leather, 2x Hardwood Beam, 5x Indigo *o Town Notice Board is now a level 25 item, and requires level 25 carpentry to make. Its new ingredients are now: 25x Hardwood Beam, 3x Fine Leather, 2x Glittermore Pig *o Town Bell is now a level 25 item, and requires level 25 smithing to make. Its new ingredients are now: 25x Glittermore Pig, 10x Extra Shiny Hoof Polish 'Combat and Movement' *• Using a feat or turning on auto-attack if no enemy is targeted will automatically select an appropriate target and begin an attack. *• It is now possible to move while attacking. Likewise, it is possible to move and cast a spell, and move and use a feat. When this happens, the animation is blended so that the legs will play the running animation, and the upper torso will play the appropriate attack, spell, or feat animation. *• For ranged classes, the target must be basically in front of the character. *• For the case when the character was moving, was auto-attacking, and stops, if the character is still within range of the target, he/she will turn to face the target, and resume the auto-attack. *• Spell and Feat Changes *o Brutal Instinct critical chances increase 1% per rank to a cap of 8, but damage is boosted more now. *o Swift Gear, Rapid Fire & Swift Robe boost damage slightly. *o Sword Storm speed increase now caps at 100%, but it now boosts damage a bit more. 'Energy to Vim Changes' *• Energy is now called Vim. Vim is a real word meaning: lively or energetic spirit; enthusiasm; vitality, synonymous with 'vigor, pep, energy, and dash.' *• We chose this word partly for its meaning, and partly because of it's short, snappy length. We also like that Vim isn't not a common RPG or online gaming word, so it will make players do some investigating before making assumptions about the system. We understand that some players may or may not like this at first, but we think over time it will grow on everyone. Please give it a chance, and check out all the new changes. *• Vim is now a purely in game mechanic. We will no longer sell Vim related items in the item shop. *• Harvesting from gardens/ranch animals no longer requires any energy/vim. Since these activities are already restricted by time (it takes time to bring the produce to harvest), it seemed unnecessary to also require energy/vim. *• Vim is purple. All previous potions that granted energy will now be purple in color. *• To compensate for the lack of Vim that players can purchase with money, several new systems and changes have been made to re balance the game. *o Vim Regeneration: Base energy regeneration use to be 12.5 energy per hour, Vim now regenerates at 15 per hour. *o Vim Maximum: Energy max use to be about 130 at level 15, and 230 at level 70, Vim max at level 15 is now 200, Vim max at level 70 is now 300, in between levels scale accordingly.• Because of the above changes, the following systems have been balanced: *o Veggie power (effect granted from Magic Crops) use to boost by 4 per variation, but now boosts by 9 per variation. *o Spiced energy (Magic crop that when consumed replenished energy) is now replaced with Spiced Vim. Vim granted has been boosted from 4 per variation, to 5 per variation plus 5. *We also tweaked Magical Fruit Invigoration to be more effective and feel like more of a reward. *o The gear proficiency "Energize" has been renamed "Aggrandize". This proficiency was on certain hats and clothing. It has been boosted to compensate for increased Vim pools. All ranks have been boosted from granting 5,10 and 15 energy to 10,15, and 20 Vim respectively. *o Cornucopias now grant 15 Vim, up from 10. *o All higher versions of Cornucopias crafted through charter recipes have been balanced accordingly *o Higher versions of cornucopias now also give health and spirit like the base version• Any bug in the game can now be eaten, similar to Fruit. Eating a bug will provide the Arthropodic effect, which boosts max Vim. This effect does not grant bonus Vim, it only boosts max Vim. There is a level restriction on the bugs that may be eaten. *• We removed Vim potions from the black market vendor *• Crafting Jewelry *o Spirit of Yorick was boosted from 5x rank to 6x rank + 5 *o Frederich’s guile was boosted and fixed (the tooltip was inaccurate at higher levels). Every rank now increases base vim regeneration by 5% per rank. *o Anabelle’s providence was not touched.• All Chess pieces now have a much more detailed description to aid players in assembling complete sets. *• Charter vendors now sell the following three potions *o Royal Vim Potion, costs 25 Charter Tokens, restores full Vim. *o Noble Vim Potion, costs 4 Charter Tokens, restores 40 Vim. *o Regnant Vim Potion, costs 2 Charter Tokens, restores 15 Vim.• We removed Anato the Monster Part vendor (he conflicted with charters too much, and wasn't a good value for players). *• Aquatic Energy from legendary Xinzen Carp has been renamed Aquatic Vim, its effect remains the same. *• Vim Invigoration Potions *o We have added a line of Vim Invigoration potions that can be created with cooking *o These potions grant a percent bonus to base Vim regeneration. *o All Vim Invigoration potions require 1 bug, 1 worm, and a decoction. *o These potions ARE tradeable, but do have a minimum level requirement. *o We added some new tabs to the cooking crafting window to be more organized• Herbs *o We have added a new line of gardening crop, herbs. *o Herbs can be be grown in a player garden starting at gardening level 15. *o Herbs harvest for low amounts of XP and Gold, but can be consumed the moment after harvesting to gain Vim. *o Each herb has a 2 hour hasty variation *o We added a new vendor tab to seed vendors for the herbs, this replaced the ranching tool tab in the seed vendor window. *o Additionally, Gardening no longer uses Vim.• Lake Kiwa *o We added a new tutorial zone to teach players how to use and interact with Vim *o When a player levels a gathering or crafting skill to level 16, they will unlock Vim and be given a tutorial message. Additionally they will be given a magic rune that will teleport them to Lake Kiwa. *o Lake Kiwa is also accessible from its natural portal off of the Southern Marsh. Additionally the Southern Marsh had a slight cosmetic tweak. *o Players can go to Lake Kiwa and complete a series of quests that teach all aspects of Vim, including regeneration, Arthropidia, herbs, magic seeds, cornucopias, charters and charter tokens, vim invigoration potions and more. *o The tutorial grants several rewards, so many high level players might still find use in completing the tutorial. *o Lake Kiwa is also loaded with all gathering nodes from level 1 to 15, as well as several crafting stations for each crafting skill. There is also a charter token vendor, a harvest vendor, and a tool vendor.• Challenging Bounties (bounties within three levels of the player's level) now award Vim when killed. *o This is considered a bounty reward, so it can only be gained once every 22 hours per bounty, and you must meet the normal requirements to gain credit, e.g. be the minimum level, etc. *o If a bounty will grant the player the reward, it will be shown both in the bounty journal, and on the zone map. *o Killing a bounty does two things; it restores 2 vim, and also grants a stack of Bounty Power. *o Bounty power is an effect that increases maximum Vim by 2, each bounty killed gives you one stack, stacking up to a maximum of 75 times (or +150 max Vim) *o Even after maximum Vim has been increased by 150 (which is 75 bounty bosses), bounties will continue to award bonus Vim up until the max. *o The increased maximum Vim will wear off after six hours, but each time you kill a challenging bounty boss the timer will be reset to full. *o If maximum Vim wears off, the bonus Vim will NOT be lost. However, if your current Vim is higher than your maximum Vim, any excess will be lost. *o Normal Bounties award 2 Vim, Venerable Bosses award 4 Vim, and Elder Bosses award 10 Vim. 'Bugs Fixed' *• Fixed /camp to show a correct dialog box. *• Reduced the size of the winged gargoyle’s bounding box—result: there should be fewer occasions when they go Aegis accidentally. *• Fixed a bug causing the first item in your backpack to be moved to a random location when something is "whisked away" from you. *• Hopefully fixed a bug that caused the UI to lock up for certain players after zoning. *• Fixed a bug causing rotation to be slower while using the mouse to rotate while mouse-driving. *• New villages will no longer have a description of "Test Zone" *• One of the mining rocks in Stone Gardens was yielding too many acorns. Fixed now. *• Magic Red Cardamom is no longer an invisible crop. *• Fixed the tool-tip descriptions for Vampiric Pact (some of the #s were off). *• Fixed: The Greenlight outfit was partially un-textured *• Fixed: "I'm a new character and entered Ardent City, gave Cherry medal to complete quest, but before I could finish being given her quest, I clicked on the flashing Menu button and lost talking to Cherry. Now there's still a yellow exclamation above her head but I'm unable to get her quest." *• We fixed an issue that was causing certain crops to trade into the magic seed vendor at an incorrect amount. *• Fixed: At location 144 46 375 in Mino Lab the level 30 bug mound does not work. Nothing happens when you click on it. The other mounds work in zone, but that one does not. *• Fixed all Item Shop buttons so they work correctly. The "Buy Energy" and and "Buy More Gold" buttons were removed since these are not sold anymore, *• Hopefully fixed a bug that would allow players to sometimes melee-attack a distant enemy. *• Solstice Spirits and Enchanted Solstice Spirits have typo, double "%" signs in description. *• Hopefully fixed or greatly improved: "I continue to have significant issues with SAC going to 100% and not loading a zone completely. About every other, or every 3rd, zone I do, I have to close out SAC and start all over" *• Selecting an enemy and then instantly pressing a feat or spell to attack often fails. *• Water wells no longer drop lucky gems. *• Fixed "dangerous monster" skull icons (they got broken in a past build). *• In the Item Shop, the "More" button is no longer shown unless there actually are more items. Category:Patch notes